


Little Moments

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie always looks for little moments he can spend with Mitaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

His brother was in one of his angry moods again. Techie could tell by the way everyone on the deck was acting, stiff and blank faced to avoid the General's wrath. The technician sighed to himself, glancing over where his brother stood, staring down at some charts as if for the key to complete victory against the Resistance.

"Techie? Your help is needed over at Ionys' console," Mitaka directed, keeping his tone professional with the other. "There is something wrong with it and we are not sure what it is."

"I'm on it," Techie assured him. He offered him a small smile before getting to work. He clucked his tongue in disapproval as he opened the panel to the console, shaking his head. There was such a build up of filth and dust in here... "The fans have broken," he noted aloud. "I'm going to have to check all of the consoles to ensure their fans are working. This console is most likely overheating, right? It's from the dust building up inside of it."

He liked being able to work like this. It made him feel useful, taking things apart and putting them back together better than ever. There were no threats here. No one was shouting at him or holding a knife to his body. He had support from other people.

"Have you found any other broken fans?" Hux suddenly asked him.

"A few," he answered. "They're all made by the same company. It's probably a production error."

The General frowned at that. "I shall have to send some messages about this. We cannot afford poor products being used on such vital equipment!"

Techie watched as his brother left the deck, allowing himself to relax before looking over at Mitaka, smiling at him as he shrugged and stood up. "I suppose that's as good a reason as any to get him out of here?" he asked.

Mitaka laughed, kissing Techie on the cheek. "Thank you for your work, Techie."


End file.
